hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Etihad Airways (Hitman)
''Etihad Airways ''is the largest airline in America, and in the world in terms of many categories, including the amount of passengers carried with 1.015 billion, the number of aircraft in it's fleet with 5,960, and the number of countries served with all 194 countries being served by Etihad. However, due to tensions between the United States and Iran, Etihad suspended all operations to and from Tehran, Iran until January 1, 2020, limiting Etihad's service to 193 countries. Founded on July 9, 1900 as Etihad Airways International, the company became the biggest airline in the world in 1910. Due to both World Wars, the company was on the brink of collapse, before American-British businessman Bomi Bulsara bought the company in 1948. Etihad Airways once again became a powerhouse in the aviation industry with the massive addition of Boeing 707's, Boeing 737's, and Boeing 747's. The company became the biggest airline with the world, and Bomi Bulsara began a string of cargo operations. In 1990, Bulsara handed the business down to his 21 year-old grandson-in-law, Curtis Atwood as his health was declining and so was his son's. Implementing hundreds of Boeing 717's, 757's, 767's, and 777's. In 2012, Atwood passed Eithad Airways down to his son as he wanted to explore more business ventures. In the early morning hours of June 16, 2019, Eithad Airways completed a record deal of 1,000 aircraft from both Boeing and Airbus worth a staggering $323.725 billion (2019 USD). Etihad Airways has several records, including the amount of annual revenue generated with $26.8 trillion, the fleet size of 5,960, the number of destinations with 649, the number of countries served with all 194, but only 193 are nonstop until January 1, 2020[1], the number of daily departures with 27,924, the number of passengers carried with 1.015 billion, the number of scheduled passenger kilometers flown with 2,346,872, the number of routes flown with 4,017, and the largest brand value at $100 trillion (2019 USD). In addition, Etihad runs a cargo network and subsidiary that flies routed throughout North and South America. Both of these groups, which are named Etihad Airways Cargo and Etihad Express, both have the largest fleet size for a cargo airline and a subsidiary airline respectively. On September 20, 2019, Etihad CEO Kevin Atwood agreed to buy 4 airlines and their groups. These include: American Airlines, United Airlines, Allegiant Air, Southwest Airlines and their subsidiaries. The deal is worth at least $100 billion. Immediately after the 2019 Paris Air Show, Etihad Airways owner and CEO, Kevin Atwood, announced their 2020 Farnborough Air Show order will be at least 10 times more than their record breaking 1,000 aircraft order at the 2019 Paris Airshow. Before the acquisition, Etihad Airways was working up over 200 new routes all around the world, especially in Canada, Greenland, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Turkey, the United Kingdom, and the United States. By doing this Etihad Airways passed UPS Airlines as the airline with the most destinations. Because of the expansion of LAX and the 2020 Farnborough Air Show order, Etihad Airways is expected to fly at least 10 billion people and earn at least $75 trillion in revenue. Due to the massive expected order at Farnborough in 2020, at least 6 airports are expected to get at least 1,000 daily departures from Etihad Airways. On November 1, 2019, Kevin Atwood announced that Etihad Airways bought Alaska Airlines, JetBlue Airways, Spirit Airlines, Frontier Airlines, Hawaiian Airlines, and Sun Country Airlines, allowing Etihad Airways to completely control the American aviation business, since Atwood bought Delta Air Lines in August 2019 and then bought American Airlines, Southwest Airlines, United Airlines, and Allegiant Air just over a month later in September 2019. While all airlines are under The Etihad Group, all of the airlines Atwood purchased kept their brand and trading name that they had before the purchase. In addition, Atwood announced he would launch 4 new American airlines in April 2020. One airline has been announced to be a long haul airline to boost routes between Los Angeles, New York, San Francisco, Chicago, and Europe, Asia, and the Middle East, especially London, Paris, Dubai, Tokyo, Beijing, and Shanghai. On November 18, 2019, President of Operations Curtis Atwood announced Etihad Airways finalized a deal with Boeing for 1,000 Boeing 747-8I aircraft worth $418.4 billion (2019 USD) at list price. Atwood also finalized a deal with Bombardier for 500 Bombardier CRJ-1000 aircraft worth $41.6 billion (2019 USD) at list price. The deals together are worth $460 billion (2019 USD) for 1,500 aircraft. On February 12, 2020, Etihad Airways owner and CEO Kevin Atwood finalized a deal with Boeing for 200 Boeing 777-300ER valued at $75.1 billion, 200 Boeing 787-8 valued at $49.66 billion, and 200 Boeing 787-9 valued at $58.5 billion. In all, the whole order from Etihad Airways totaled 600 aircraft valued at $183.26 billion (2020 USD). Etihad's customer code for it's aircraft is 88. History Destinations Main Article: List of Etihad Airways Destinations Codeshare agreements Etihad Airways codeshares with the following airlines: Fleet Main Article: Etihad Airways Fleet As of January 2020, Etihad has a total fleet of 5,960 aircraft, consisting of only of Boeing aircraft and Airbus aircraft. Etihad is the world's largest operator of the Airbus A380, the Boeing 777-300ER, and the Boeing 787-8, the Boeing 787-9, and the Boeing 787-10. In addition, Etihad Airways is the future largest operator of the Airbus A220, Airbus A330-300, Airbus A330neo, the Airbus A350, the Boeing 737 MAX, the Boeing 747-8I, the Boeing 767-300ER, the Boeing 777-200ER, the Boeing 777-200LR, and the Boeing 777X . If Boeing begins development of the 797, Etihad has expressed interest to replace it's aging 757 aircraft. In addition, Etihad runs a cargo network and subsidiary that flies routed throughout North and South America. Both of these groups, which are named Etihad Airways Cargo and Etihad Express, both have the largest fleet size for a cargo airline and a subsidiary airline respectively. Accidents and Incidents Gallery Etihad Airways Destination - China.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Africa.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Alabama.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Alaska.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Arizona.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Arkansas.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - California.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Colorado.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Connecticut.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Delaware.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - District of Columbia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Florida.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Georgia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Hawaii.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Idaho.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Illinois.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Indiana.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Iowa.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Kansas.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Kentucky.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Louisiana (1).gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Maine.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Maryland.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Massachusetts.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Mexico.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Michigan.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Minnesota (1).gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Mississippi.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Missouri (1).gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Montana.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Nebraska.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Nevada.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New Hampshire.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New Jersey.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New Mexico.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - New York.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - North Carolina.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - North Dakota.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Ohio.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Oklahoma.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Oregon.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Pennsylvania.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Rhode Island.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South Carolina.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South Dakota.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Tennessee.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Texas.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Utah.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Vermont.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Virginia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Washington.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - West Virginia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Wisconsin.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Wyoming.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Caribbean.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Central America.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Central Asia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Eastern Europe.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Middle East.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Northern Europe.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Oceania.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South America.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - South Asia and Northeastern Asia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Southeast Asia.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - United States.gif Etihad Airways Destinations - Western Europe.gif Map of Etihad Airways Hubs.gif Map of Etihad Airways Focus Cities.gif Etihad A380 Routes from ATL.gif Etihad A380 Routes from Central & South America.gif Etihad A380 Routes from DEN.gif Etihad A380 Routes from DFW.gif Etihad A380 Routes from HNL.gif Etihad A380 Routes from LAX to Africa.gif Etihad A380 Routes from LAX to Asia.gif Etihad A380 Routes from LAX to Europe.gif Etihad A380 Routes from LAX.gif Etihad A380 Routes from MCO.gif Etihad A380 Routes from MIA.gif Etihad A380 Routes from ORD.gif Etihad A380 Routes from PHX.gif Etihad A380 Routes from SEA.gif Etihad A380 Routes from SFO.gif References 1 All flight to and from Iran are currently suspended until January 1, 2020. Category:Airline Category:Airplanes